


Pet

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [585]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Pet Play, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Can I pretty please get some Dean x fem reader smutty pet play?





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt originally posted on my blog on December 11, 2014

Dean came walking into the room, finding you waiting for him patiently.

Dean smiles, as he walks over and kneels, hand running through your hair, past the animal ears he’s given you. His fingers trail down to your neck, over the sleek black collar that you have, and you bite down on your lip.

“Has my pet been good for me?” Dean asks, eyes flicking up to yours. “Will my pet deserve a treat today?”

You nuzzle against Dean’s hand, and you give a soft smile, one that Dean returns with a kiss to your lips.

“Good pet.” Dean murmurs. “Would you like to ride me?”

You eyes light up at that, and Dean chuckles.

“Thought so.”

Dean gets up and moved to a chair, freeing himself from his pants and boxers, pushing them down and revealing his half hard cock, pumping it slowly.

“Crawl over here.” Dean said, watching you as you moved over, tail showing between your ass cheeks.

Dean’s mouth twitched to a smile, as you crawl up on his lap, and he feels how wet you are, knowing some of it was from lube.

“Pet, you prepared yourself? Naughty.” Dean says. “I might just have to punish you later.”

Who whine softly, and nuzzle at Dean’s neck, while you feel his hands move on your ass, fingers drumming against your plug, and you whimper.

“But you’ve been a pretty good girl, haven’t you?” Dean asks. “And good pets do deserve treats. Ride me.” Dean whispers.

You line yourself up, and sink down on Dean’s cock, moaning as you do, before you start to fuck yourself on his length.

“That’s it, pet. Good girl.” Dean praises. “Fuck, good girl.”

You pant softly as you fuck yourself on Dean’s cock, and his hands grip your waist, helping you move up and down.

Praises spill from Dean’s mouth as you ride Dean, and both of you are moaning.

“Be a good pet and rub your clit.” Dean says, and your hand moves down to rub yourself, and you whine softly. “Don’t come just yet.”

More whines and moans fill the room the more you rub your clit, and Dean moans, watching your expressions, until your on the brink of going crazy.

“Come, pet.” Dean grunts, and you give a cry as you come. “Good pet.”


End file.
